Tales of vesperia
by herson
Summary: Una historia de "Tales of Vesperia" con Sodia como principal antagonista, y La aparición de Patty Fleur.
1. Una repentina PERSECUCION cap1

_Después de la derrota de Alexei…_

_Estelle: ¡Yuri! ¿¡Donde esta Yuri!?_

_Estelle comienza a correr para buscarlo, pero Rita la detiene…_

_Rita: ¡No es muy peligroso!_

_A unos cuantos metros donde no se alcanza a ver esta Yuri._

_Yuri:(Sorprendido) Así que esto es el Adephagos…_

_El voltea repentinamente…_

_Yuri: ¡Sodia no!_

_Sodia: ajajajajajajajaja_

_Yuri cae por el precipicio en el mar, cerca de unas rocas. Unos cuantos meses después, Rita y Judith van a visitar a Estelle ya que ella…_

_Guardia: ¡Emperatriz!... Tiene visitas, ellas responden al nombre de Rita y Judith dicen ser viejas amigas._

_Estelle: Haganlas pasar por favor. A la sala del te._

_Guardia: Sera un gusto alteza._

_Judith y Rita esperan afuera de la habitación, ellas se ven muy ansiosas, por su puesto ellas están cotilleando acerca de lo ocurrido. Cuando ven salir a Sodia en un carruaje._

_Rita: Esa traidora_

_Judy: Si tiene razón, pero no le menciones a Estelle lo que ocurrió._

_Rita: ¡Pero ella ya lo sabe!_

_Judith: (Molesta) ¡No todo!_

_Rita se sonroja y promete no mencionar nada. Mientras tanto en Danhgrest…_

_Karol: (Angustiado) ¡Vamos Yuri! Tienes que reponerte, ¿O qué ocurrirá con "Brave Vesperia"_

_Raven: Dale un descanzo niño. (Ni siquiera yo sé lo que ocurrirá)_

_De vuelta en la capital, Todo iba bien hasta que…_

_Estelle: ¿Y cómo esta Yuri?_

_Rita: E-em… y-ya…y-ya…ya sabes no…e-el…d-d-doctor n-no-nos…Di-di-dirá después._

_Para esto Sodia ya había vuelto, y estaba en su habitación, ella hablaba con alguien acerca de una venganza…_

_Sodia: ¡Ya deja de decirme que yo me encargue de Yuri, pues tú ya habías fallado varias veces!_

_Zagi: Yuri debía ser mío…_

_Sodia: Ya cállate con eso… la siguiente debe ser Estelle._

_Zagi: Terminare ese trabajo pendiente._

_Zagi corre en busca de Estelle pero nunca se imaginaria que…_

_Zagi: ¡Emperatriz preparese a morir!_

_Estaban Estelle, Judy, Rita y Repede tomando cómodamente el té. Repede intenta morderlo pero… Salen todos por la ventana y Zagi tras ellos. Hata que llegan a un pequeño muelle en Zaphias y le dicen a la capitana del barco que las lleve, pero que haga sarpar el barco antes de que suban. Van corriendo tras el barco y se preparan para saltar en el._

_Estelle: ¡No voy a lograrlo!_

_Repede embiste a Estelle y ella sale volando dentro del barco._

_Estelle: ¡Auch!_

_Unos segundos después, Judy, Repede y Rita suben al barco saltando._

_Judy: Muchas gracias amiga, permíteme presentarnos ella es Estelle, ella es Rita y el es Repede o y yo soy Judith, es un placer conocerte._

_Patty: Mucho gusto, ¡Mi nombre es Patty, Patty Fleur!_

_Cuando de pronto._

_Zagi: ¡No comiencen la fiesta sin mí!_

_En la cubierta del barco todos comienzan a luchas contra Zagi, hasta que logran tirarlo del barco, pero el juro que regresaría por venganza antes de golpearse contra una roca._

_Rita: Creo que el tipo murió…_

_Estelle: (¡¿Cómo puede hablar así de una vida!?)_

_Patty: ¿y… hacia donde dirijo el barco?_

_Estelle: No tengo idea, ¿En donde estaba internado Yuri?_

_Rita: A-aa-umm-y-a…Ya sabes…e-en la ciudad…e-esa_


	2. No dejar ningun cabo suelto

_Se hizo tarde… Todos en el barco se habían ido a dormir._

_Rita: Judy_

_Judy: ¿Si?_

_Rita: (Con un nudo en la garganta) ¿Crees que Yuri se vaya a reponer?_

_Judy: No lo sé creo que solo podemos esperar lo mejor._

_Repede: Auuuuuu._

_Judy: Se que te preocupa, pero no podemos hacer nada._

_Se mueve Estelle, pero piensan que esta dormida._

_Judy: Bien ya vuelvan a dormir_

_Rita: Esta bien, pero quizá deberíamos ir a Danhgrest para ver a Yuri. ¿No lo crees?_

_Estelle: (…)_

_Judy: No lo sé, quizá sería mucho para Estelle._

_Todos vuelven a dormir. Al dia siguiente en Zaphias le llegan noticias a Sodia._

_Guardia: Ha sido ascendida a Capitana. Ahora tiene el mismo puesto que Flynn, y luchara para ser comandante del ejército, es decir el máximo cargo._

_Sodia: Excelente._

_Guardia: Y se nos informo que el sujeto Yuri Lowell que usted buscaba está internado en Danhgrest_

_Sodia: (…) (Pense que había acabado con mi…) ¡Alisten un transporte! Voy a ir._

_Guardia: ¡Enseguida capitán!_

_Sodia emprende su largo camino hacia Yuri, mientras tanto en Danhgrest Raven y Karol deciden firmar un documento para una operación muy riesgosa que se le hara a Yuri Lowell. Lo que no saben es que._

_Doctor: El entro a estado de coma._

_Enfermera: Cuando vengan se los informare._

_Mientras tanto Sodia llega a dicho hospital. Karol y Raven almuerzan en la cafetería._

_Sodia: Buenos días enfermera. ¿Es posible la visita a Yuri Lowell?_

_Enfermera: ¡Claro! Solo que el está en estado de coma. Pero la habitación es la 219. Segundo piso._

_Sodia: Muchas gracias._

_Mientras tanto en el barco de Patty. Estelle convence a Patty, Rita y Judy de que la lleven a Danhgrest para ver a Yuri. Lo que ella no sabe es que el…_

_Estelle: ¡Si iremos a ver a Yuri!_

_Rita: (No sé porque siento que esta visita saldrá muy mal)._

_Judy: (Cielos. No tengo idea de lo que dirá Estelle cuando vea a Yuri en esas condiciones). (Quiero decir el está en estado de coma)._

_Mientras tanto en la habitación de Yuri. Sodia abre la puerta y…_

_Sodia: Oh el bandido Yuri Lowell. ¿Quién se imaginaria verlo asi?¿Que paso con el antiguo Yuri? El ladron jajaja creo que yo gane. Pero para no dejar ningún cabo suelto…_

_En la entrada del hospital._

_Rita: Estelle ¿Segura que quieres verlo?_

_Estelle: ¡Sí!_

_Rita: Es-está bien_

_Karol y Raven llegan al hospital, al mismo tiempo viene llegando Flynn._

_Flynn: Me entere de lo de Yuri. ¿El esta bien?_

_Karol: A-aun no sa-sabemos si despertara de su estado de coma._

_Patty: Sera posible verlo… ire a preguntar._

_Karol se le queda viendo a Patty…_

_Rita: ¡Ni se te ocurra espantarla! ¡Con tus cumplidos! ¡El barco es de ella!_

_Karol: Esta bien…_

_En la habitación de Yuri._

_Sodia: Nunca me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. Yuri._

_Sodia pone su mano en los enchufes del aparato que mantiene vivo a Yuri._

_Sodia: ¡Adios tontuelo!_

_Ella toma con fuerza los cables de dicho aparato y…_


	3. ¡Yuri aun no es tiempo!

_En la habitación de Yuri ..._

_Sodia: Yuri ... y-y-yo_

_En sala de espera del hospital ..._

_Estelle: ¡¿Por qué no podemos ver un Yuri!?_

_Patty: La enfermera dice que no es posible la visita, pues en este momento pidio verlo otra persona, a solas ..._

_Estelle se dirige de Manera muy amenazante hacia la recepción del hospital Cuando ..._

_Rita: ¡Estelle! N-no ¡No pises ahí!_

_Estelle: ¿Por qué Rita?_

_Rita: (Vamos inventa algo Rita ...) ¡Se me callo mi lente de contacto!_

_Estelle se tira al piso._

_Estelle: ¡Oh Santos cielos! ¡¿Qué hacen ahí parados AYÚDENME a buscarlo?!_

_Están todos en el suelo, y Judith se le acerca sigilosamente a y Rita le dice muy discretamente._

_Judy: Oye Rita, pero si tu no usas lentes de contacto._

_Rita: Esa es la idea._

_Y siguieron buscando "los lentes de contacto perdidos" de Rita. En la habitación de Yuri._

_Sodia: ES-Veras es que yo-yo ..._

_Sigue sujetando muy fuertemente los cables ..._

_Sodia: Aaaaaggg._

_Comienza a llorar._

_Sodia y-yo ... y-yo._

_Ha pasado una hora desde que se cayó "el lente de contacto" de Rita hasta que ..._

_Rita: ¡Oh! Lo encontré_

_Se voltea y "se lo pone" Rápidamente en el ojo._

_Rita: ¡Ya está! ¡Ahora le lanzare una bola de fuego si es Necesario Para Ver Yuri!_

_En la habitación de Yuri ... se oye que la maquina deja de marcar su pulso._


	4. ¡ Sodia!¡

Sodia: Y-yo…yo…t-te…te-te…

En la sala de espera:

Rita: ¡¿Qué pidieron verlo a solas!?

Estelle: P-pero ¿Quién?

Y asi Rita estuvo un largo rato tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la enfermera hasta que…

Enfermera:…q-quizás…t-tengan razón…esa chica…lleva mucho tiempo ahí

Rita: ¡¿Cómo era esa chica!?

Judith: ¡No me diga que era pelirroja, ojos morados, como del tamaño de Estelle y llevaba una trenza por peinado!

Enfermera: S-si

Se le ponen los ojos blancos a Rita como si fuera una luz… y sus dientes parecen colmillos…

Rita: ¡Pero como la dejo pasar sola sin pedirle su nombre!

La enfermera está muy apenada…

Enfermera: ¿Q-quieren pasar a ver?

Rita: ¡Claro que queremos!

Todos salen a toda prisa a la habitación de Yuri… pero antes de que llegaran…

Sodia: Yo…t-te…y-yo te…yo te amo…

La maquina comienza a marcar el pulso de nuevo… y Sodia suelta los cables… Cuando todos llegan…

Rita: Si es ella

Flynn: ¡Sodia quedas arrestada!

Sodia: Pero no puedes arrestarme tenemos el mismo cargo así que simplemente me iré

Se limpia las lágrimas… y por lo visto Estelle se enfurece

Estelle: ¡Quizás el no pueda arrestarte! ¡Pero yo sí! ¡Guardias!

Guardia: ¿Si emperatriz?

Estelle: Llévensela a prisión, pues ahí es a donde pertenece

Guardia: Enseguida alteza…

Sodia: ¡No!

Se llevan a Sodia y ven como el cuerpo de Yuri se empieza a mover. Estelle se sonroja:

Estelle: ¿Y-yuri? ¡Yuri ya despertaste!

Se lanza a abrazarlo.

Karol: ¡Si!

Raven: Bravo.

Pasan unas semanas pero lo que no saben es que…

Guardia: ¡Ha sido ascendida al puesto de comandante! … Lo que quiere decir q-que lo que hizo aquella vez en el hospital… es-esta perdonado…

Sodia: Jajajajaja

Le abren las puertas de la prisión…

Sodia: Y ya que estoy libre y tengo el máximo cargo… me gustaría ir al palacio en Zaphias…

Todos llegan a Zaphias…

Estelle: Si y es por eso que necesito que tomes mi puesto hasta que yo vuelva…

Ioder: Sera un gusto para mi alteza, no se preocupe el imperio queda en buenas manos.

Estelle: Esta bien confiare en usted actual emperador…

Ioder: Claro

Se van de dicho lugar y al transcurso de unas horas… Ioder se va a dormir cuando de pronto. Sodia le ata los ojos, la boca, manos y piernas.

Sodia: Si te tengo, y para que no intentes nada.

Abre el calabozo y mete a Ioder dentro para que el no pueda salir, Sodia se pone una peluca, se cambia de ropa y se dice a sí misma.

Sodia: De ahora en adelante yo soy el nuevo emperador… ¡Guardia!

Guardia: ¿Si? Alteza

Sodia: Llamen a la princesa Estellise necesito hablar asuntos muy importantes acerca del reino con ella.


	5. Estelle es utilizada

Unos días más tarde Estelle llego a Zaphias, y se encontró con Ioder que en realidad es Sodia disfrazada.

-Estelle: ¿Qué ocurre alteza?

-Ioder/Sodia: Necesito hablar asuntos sumamente importantes del imperio con usted, pero a solas…

Estelle: Si, pero antes ¿Puedo ir a mi habitación a refrescarme o es muy urgente?

Ioder/Sodia: Oh… claro adelante por favor, los veré en un rato.

Estelle: De acuerdo entonces lo veré en la sala de té en unos momentos.

Ioder/Sodia: Me parece bien, entonces hasta al rato.

Todos fueron a la habitación de visitas.

Judy: Creo que Rita ya se durmió…

Yuri: ¿No viste algo raro en Ioder?

Judy: Si

Sale Estelle del tocador.

Estelle: Enseguida regreso iré a ver qué es lo que quiere el emperador Ioder.

Estelle sale de la habitación y va al salón de té.

Yuri: En definitivo tenía algo raro Ioder como si…

En la sala de te…

Estelle: ¿Cuáles eran los asuntos?

Ioder/Sodia: ¡Estos eran los asuntos!

Saca la "Dein Nomos" y los "Apatheia" y utiliza a Estelle como Alexei…

Estelle: ¡¡Iaaaaaaaah!!


	6. El silencio mata

Judith Se levanta de su asiento rápidamente.

Judy: ¡¿Qué pasó?!

Raven: aaaa como sono ....

Karol: ¡Estelle!

Patty: ¿Qué habrá ocurrido?

Repede: Waafff

Tratan de despertar a y Rita Yuri Al parecer salió asi que ellos solo van 5. Entran En Donde Se Supone Estaría Estelle y ...

Judy: ¡Sodia!

Estelle: ¡Iaaaaaaaaaaa!

Sodia: Ahora princesa ¿Por qué no les haces el favor a tus amigos de inmortalizarlos para siempre?

Raven: ¡Estelle tienes que combatirlo!

Patty: Noooo

Convierte un Karol, Raven, Judy y Patty en Piedras

Estelle: ¡Aaaa-¡Aaaah!

Mientras tanto en los "barrios bajos"

Yuri: Es gracioso pero Cuando Estaba en estado de coma ...

"_Sodia: Y yo ...-te-t te amo ... "_

Yuri: Pareciera Que Fue Estelle es ¿que a caso ella siente lo mismo que yo?, No lo sé pero aun no tengo el valor para Decírselo. Aunque cuando me desperté lo primero que oí Fue un Estelle gritando mi nombre esto si que esta raro, pero en fin habrá que esperar a ver si ella siente lo mismo o retraídos eran solo mis deseos.

Mientras tanto ...

Estelle: (Llorando) ¿Q-Que le hiciste a mis amigos?

Sodia: O en realidad nada solo preservare su belleza para siempre ¿Lo vez?

Le muestra una estatuas hechos todos.

Estelle: O no

Sodia se va desde luego con Estelle. En la habitación de Rita.

Rita: Esto sí que es raro ¿A donde fueron todos? No se lo iré a comer algo

Rita se levanta Cuando se abre su puerta ...

Rita: ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Qué quieres!?

Se pone en Posición de ataque, y se abre la puerta

Rita: O tan solo eres tú ...

Repede: Waaafff

Rita: ¡¿Qué quieres perro?!

Repede: Auuuuuuuu

Rita: Esto si que es extraño, tan solo iba por algo de pan ¿Qué ocurrió?

Repede: Wafff

Rita: ¿Quieres que te siga?

Repede mueve la cola y comienza a correr

Rita: Creo que sí ... Pero dejare una nota

Deja la nota en el buro que dice "Salimos", y unos segundos Después ...

Yuri: Entrare cautelosamente para no hacer ruido. Al parecer no hay nadie, ¿Qué dice aquí? "Salimos", entonces o esperare un LLEGUEN que, tomare una siesta.

Se arropa y se acuesta a dormir.

Rita Llega a donde Repede la Guio para encontrarse con una sorpresa desagradable ... abren la puerta y ... Sodia ya lejos esta con Estelle.

Sodia: Esperen ... eran uno, dos, tres ... ¡Falto La Bruja!

Ella comienza su camino a Zaphias, Mientras Rita Abrio la puerta y ...

Rita: ¡Oh, no

Toma su libro de magia ...


	7. Desesperacion

Estuvo durante muchas horas tratando de encontrar un conjuro que los volviera a la normalidad, hasta que…

Rita: Lo intentare por última vez…

Dice un conjuro extremadamente largo y complicado, pero aun asi no lo consigue, ella se queda pensando ahí

Rita: P-pero ¿por qué? Yo… estudiare la composición de las estatuas

Las observa por un largo tiempo cuando se da cuenta de que no fue un hechicero normal quien hizo eso

Rita: Esta fórmula es de "The child of the full moon" ¿pero cómo? Creo que es porque alguien está utilizando a Estelle de Nuevo ¿pero quién?

Repede: Waff waff

Rita: ¿Qué pasa perro? ¿Quieres que te siga otra vez?

Repede comienza a mover la cola, y Rita lo sigue hasta que le muestra que en la celda donde se suponía estaba Sodia no hay nadie

Rita: ¡¿Fue esa!? Traidora que apuñala por la espalda

Se sienta en la cama de la celda

Rita: P-pero mi magia… no combate los poderes de "the child of teh full moon" quiero decir son muy poderosos ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Repede aulla

Rita: ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Ella agacha la cabeza y alguien entra a la celda

Yuri: ¡¿Cómo que qué puedes hacer!? Vamos eres Rita Mordio la genio de todo Aspio ¿No sabe qué hacer?

Se sienta a su lado y Rita lo abraza, y comienza a llorar

Rita: E-es…q-que…

Yuri: (…)

Rita: T-trate con todos mis conjuros…y…ni-ninguno funciono… el poder de Estelle es muy grande como para que yo…l-lo venza

Yuri: Y ¿Qué paso con eso de "Voy a lograr todo lo que me prponga o morir en el intento"?

Rita: E-es…solo…q-que…ya…n-no…no puedo

Sigue llorando en el hombro de Yuri

Rita: Es que si no lo logro ¿Qué ocurrirá con Judy, Raven, Patty, Flynn y Carol?

¿Quién salvara a Estelle?

Repede aúlla

Yuri: Sabes una cosa vamos a dormir, pues ahora estas muy cansada y…

Rita solo sigue llorando en el hombro de Yuri

Yuri: Yo se que tu puedes lograrlo

Rita se levanta y se limpia las lágrimas

Rita: Esta bien, pero no menciones esto ¡O estás muerto! ¿¡Entendido!?

Yuri: De acuerdo

Comienza a temblar en el castillo y por afuera…

Estelle: ¡Iaaaaaaaghhhhhh!

Sodia: Jajajajaja


	8. El sacrificio

Rita: Ah

Esta temblando

Rita: ¡Oh no! ¡Las estatuas!

Se levanta

Rita: ¡Si no vamos por ellas! ¡No podre volverlos a la normalidad!

Yuri la detiene

Rita: P-pero ¿Por qué?

Yuri: Yo iré

Rita: ¿Estás loco? Y si no resulta

Yuri: Mejor que sea uno de los dos el que muera a que seamos los dos

Rita: (…)

Yuri: ¿Comprendes?

Rita: S-si

Yuri: Bien

La suelta

Yuri: Entonces sal del castillo, yo iré por las estatuas y las llevare fuera ¿De acuerdo?

Rita: Esta bien

Yuri va a la sala del rey, mientras Rita y Repede salen del castillo

Sodia: Oh ahí estas ¿Qué pasa? Brujita

Rita: ¡Tu! ¡Tú causaste todo esto!

Estelle: R-Rita

El castillo cae en pedazos

Rita: ¡Oh no Yuri estaba ahí dentro!

Sodia: (…)

Estelle: (…)

Rita: ¡¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpida!?

Sodia: No…no era mí…

Rita: ¡El que no haya sido tu intención no los traerá de vuelta!

Estelle: ¡Yuri!

Repede: Auuuu

Rita siente una mano en su hombro

Yuri: Te dije que todo estaría bien… y tu ¡Vuélvelos a la normalidad y libera a Estelle!

Sodia: ¡No! Y ¿¡Que gano yo con eso!?

Rita: ¡Eres una…!

Yuri: A mi

Las tres se quedan boquiabiertas


	9. ¡Sodia Sidos?

Estelle: P-pero…Y-¡Yuri!

Yuri: No hay mas opción Estelle a pesar de que yo… q-quiero decir… ah…n-no…cambiaria nada…por…estar…con…

Estelle: _"Oh no Yuri es-esta… está llorando…"_

Yuri: Rita

Rita: ¿S-si?

Yuri: Quiero que cuides de Estelle hasta el final ¿Cuento contigo?

Rita: Es-está bien

Sodia: _"Q-que tiene esa Estelle que no tenga yo…" _ ¿Listo para irnos Yuri?

Yuri: Si

Usa los poderes de Estelle y los regresa a todos a la normalidad

Karol: Siento como si…

Patty: Como si me hubiese caído una roca encima… ¡Me duele mi cabeza!

Se dan cuenta de todo lo que está pasando

Judith: ¿Qué pasa?

Rita: (molesta y melancólica) ¡Nada!

Sodia suelta a Estelle

Flynn: ¿A-a donde va Yuri…?

Yuri se va con Sodia

Estelle: ¿Rita?

Rita: ¿Qué pasa Estelle?

Estelle: ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá ahora?

Rita: (suspira) N-no tengo idea…

Se van al castillo, mientras tanto…

Sodia: ¡Bien Yuri! ¡¿Cuándo nos casamos?!

Yuri:…N-no…

Sodia: ¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás a gusto conmigo?

Yuri: S-si…

Sodia: Esta bien ¡Hey tu soldado! Has los preparativos para la boda y (señalando a otro soldado) tú… quiero que consigas ese documento

Soldados: ¡Enseguida!

Sodia: Bien de ahora en adelante llevare tus apellidos ¿Podrías decirme como será mi nombre ahora?

Yuri: S-será… Sodia…d-de Lowell…

Sodia: (emocionada) ¡Me gusta cómo suena! ¡¿A ti no!?

Yuri: C-claro…

Toma de las manos a Yuri

Sodia: ¡Sera hermoso! ¡Nuestros hijos también!

Yuri: _"A caso dijo ¿Hijos?"_

Sodia: Ya puedo imaginarlo… ¡Sera lo que siempre soñé!

Yuri: C-claro…

Sodia: ¡Trabajaras en el ejercito! ¡No dejare que les des una imagen de criminal a mis hijos!

Yuri: S-si

Sodia: ¡Y! Si no lo haces… tú debes enterarte de algo… que hace que yo también posea los poderes del "Child of the full moon" y podría no solo destruir a Estelle si no a todo el mundo trayendo el Adephagos

Yuri: Si ya lo sé que tu llevas el apellido Sidos, al igual que Estelle Sidos l-lo que

Sodia: ¡Asi es! (festeja) ¡En una heredera al trono! ¿Quién será? ¿Estelle? O ¿Yo…?

Yuri: No lo se…


	10. El secreto

Han pasado algunos días, y la esperada boda de Yuri y Sodia tomara lugar en el jardín del palacio… Sodia se está arreglando

-Sodia: Me veo… tan bien…

Ella tenia un vestido de novia, estaba maquillada y peinada, mientras tanto

-Rita: (impresionada y enojada) ¡¿Iremos a la boda?!

-Estelle: Pues yo creo que deberíamos acompañar a Yuri en su dia tan… Es-especial…

Rita: No puede ser

Karol: Pues yo creo que…

Rita se acerca a él y está a punto de golpearlo, y Karol solo se tapa la cabeza

Todos llegan a la boda

Rita: (molesta) ¡No puedo creer que estemos aquí!

Judith: Tu solo cállate y sigue caminando, lo vez sonríele a la gente, no querrás que te salgan arrugas

Se sientan todos frente al altar, y llega el novio, o sea Yuri Lowell

Rita: Estelle ¿Te gustaría irte?

Estelle: No… es más me sentare al frente

Raven: ¿Por qué no vamos directo al banquete?

Comienza la marcha nupcial

Rita: Esa descarada

Patty: Podria traer mi barco pirata, meterla al cañon y lanzarla lejos

Sodia camina en medio de toda la gente de manera muy feliz, y le sonríe a todos, en especial a Rita…

Sodia: Hola Yuri

Yuri: S-sodia (tono comprometido) Te vez muy bien hoy

General: (informativo) ¡Después de la boda se informara a la ganadora de las elecciones!

Sodia: Mpf

El padre comienza a dar su sermón

Padre: Sodia Sidos… ¿Aceptas a Yuri como tu esposo, en las buenas y en las malas, en la pobreza y la riqueza, en la salud y la enfermedad, y hasta que la muerte los separe?

Sodia: (alardeando ante Rita) ¡¡Acepto!!

Rita: Mpf

Padre: Yuri Lowell… ¿Aceptas a Yuri como tu esposo, en las buenas y en las malas, en la pobreza y la riqueza, en la salud y la enfermedad, y hasta que la muerte los separe?

Yuri: Y-yo…

Sodia: (murmurando) Puedes hacerlo

Yuri: A-acep…to

Padre: Si alguien conoce algún motivo por el cual no puedan unirse esas dos personas en santo matrimonio hable ahora o calle para siempre

Rita intenta levantarse de manera amenazante, pero Judith la detiene

Judith: No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir

Rita: No me puedo arrepentir de nada

Padre: Ya que nadie se opone yo los declaro Marido y Mujer

Estelle: (…)

Padre: Puede besar a la novia

Yuri y Sodia se besan

Estelle: (…)

Rita: (entre dientes) Es una maldita---

General: Y la ganadora de las elecciones es…

Rita: (…)

Sodia: (…)

General: ¡Estelle!

Rita sube y empuja al general

Rita: Lo siento Sodia yo soy la ganadora, osea que tu eres la perdedora, o sea que yo gano y tu pierdes (resaltando pierdes) Es solo lógica ¡! ¡y por cierto…! ¡En tu cara!

El adephagos pierde estabilidad y comienza a temblar, de tal modo que Rita y Yuri quedan pendiendo de un risco, y Estelle deteniendo a cada uno de ellos

Estelle: (Quiero mucho a Rita, pero… Yuri…es… el… amor… d-de…m-m-i…v-vida…) (¿Qué hago?)

Yuri: (desesperado) ¡Estelle suéltame ya!

Rita solo observa el mar debajo del precipicio, como pasa un rato, Estelle se comienza a cansar y Rita se le va de las manos

Yuri: (desesperado) ¡Rita!, ¡Estelle! ¿¡Por qué no me soltaste!?

Ya que Estelle solo lo observa con melancolía y no contesta, Yuri se comienza a preocupar mucho por Rita, así que, saca su espada y… se corta la parte que Estelle está deteniendo de él, Estelle solo le queda con la mano de Yuri

Estelle: ¿?

Rita y Yuri son revolcados hasta una isla desierta en alguna parte de Terca Lumeris

Rita:…N-no…p-p-puede ser…

Observa a Yuri, y al parecer el esta muerto

Rita: ¡No!

Saca su libro de magia, hace un pentagrama en la arena, y menciona un largo conjuro de magia

Rita: (asustada) Ya…todo está bien… todo esta bien… uff…, ahora encontrar el camino de regreso.


End file.
